A Light in the Shadows
by AxOforever
Summary: After a tragic accident, Anakin finally confesses his feeling for Obi-Wan...on his deathbed. Will Anakin live to deal with the consequeces of his admission? Or will the shadows overcome the light? Why do I write such horrible summaries? Please R&R, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan strode down the long hall with purpose in his steps, an agitated look contrasting his normally calm expression. His boots rapidly thudded on the stone floor, and his arms were stubbornly folded into his cloak, alerting the few knights and Masters in the hall to stay out of his way. For if the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, renowned negotiator and epitome of tranquility, was agitated, then something must have been amiss.

The Jedi Master causing the disturbance, however, was oblivious to his effect on the other Jedi, his mind instead a whirlwind of thoughts. As usual, the part of his brain focused on everyday problems was completely set in jealousy, as it had been ever since the council had voted to lift the ban on attachments. Because as soon as it did, _Anakin _moved out and _Padme _moved in with him in _their_ new quarters. Well, technically speaking, his envy of Padme had started when he'd fallen for a certain damnable former padawan of his and learned of said damnable padawan's affair with a certain equally damnable senator from Naboo. Obi-Wan knew what he felt was wrong—the Code forbid it, and it was his _padawan,_ for Sith's sake!—but he could never deny he was in love with the boy. Anakin was just too perfect too resist.

The majority of his mind, though, was focused on a comm call he'd received from the Healer's Ward earlier that morning concerning Anakin. Which meant that the Force forsaken boy was either dying of some rare disease—again—or he was moaning and groaning so loud he was disturbing the other patients—also again. No doubt Padme would be there too, fussing and fretting over her precious husband.

Obi-Wan slowly approached the large steel doors of the Healer's Ward and walked right in, being unfortunately used to this situation. What greeted him was Padme sitting on one of the hard duroplast reception chairs, sniveling and sobbing against his good friend Bant Eerin while Healer Sorki Vaunch stood gravely by their sides. All three looked up at the newcomer, and Obi-Wan felt an odd sense of foreboding gnaw at his stomach. Padme burst into tears as soon as she saw him again, while Bant quickly moved forward and lead him over to the far wall.

"Bant," Obi-Wan greeted, bowing respectfully, "What is going on? I received a call that Anakin was injured again…?"

Bant sighed and glanced over to Padme, now arguing with Healer Vaunch, "Yes, Obi, Anakin has been injured again. But I think I need to talk to you before you go in and visit him."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and nodded; he did not like Bant's tone.

"You know Anakin was on a mission to Sullust for a month, right?" He nodded. "And you know there were some terrorist actions recently. Well…one of the terrorist cells bombed the building where Anakin was. He saved as many as he could, but…I don't know how to say this…he has massive internal damage, and unless we can get him the proper medication for the surgery required in time…oh, Obi, Anakin is dying."

At first, he felt nothing. Bant had to be kidding—that was it. It was some sort of cruel joke…she would laugh and he would pretend to be mad at her, and Anakin would be fine. But then he registered her serious expression; the world was yanked out from underneath him, and suddenly he was collapsing in one of the hard duroplast chairs. Anakin? _Dying?_ It was impossible! Anakin couldn't die, not now, not when Obi-Wan still needed him. If Anakin died, then there would be no one there for him to love. No one there to love _him_. He would be so lost, without Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulder to see Bant's enormous silver eyes glittering with tears. "I'm so sorry, Obi." And he knew she was. Because unlike everyone else, Bant knew _exactly_ how he felt. Because unlike everyone else, she knew just how he felt about Anakin. She'd been there through long nights when he would break down due to the emotional stress being around Anakin caused. She'd been there when Anakin had announced his marriage to Padme. She'd been there to see his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Obi-Wan glanced at Padme, who was now being led out of the room by two Jedi knights, then back at Bant. "Can I see him now?" he whispered, "Please? I…I'd like to talk to him…say good bye, if I have to."

Bant nodded and waved at the line of doors to the right, whispering, "Room twenty," before looking away again. She couldn't stand seeing her friend in pain.

Instead of the long strides that had brought him here, Obi-Wan's steps were painfully slow and steady, as if he was slowing down time with his steps. When he finally reached the desired destination, he hesitated; not sure of he was ready for what he would find. But Obi-Wan braced himself and stepped inside, mentally preparing for the worst.

The room was bright, quiet; soft light shone through the gauzy white curtains on the solitary window. Half a dozen machines were beeping and lighting up around the bed in the middle, all tethered to a very weak and fragile looking Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan had to suppress tears seeing him; Anakin should _never_ be reduced to such a state, _never_.

As Obi-Wan approached the bedside, Anakin seemed to sense he was there; he turned his head and offered a weak smile, holding out one trembling hand for him to take.

"Obi-Wan." He whispered feebly, smile widening a bit at the gentle squeeze his Master gave his hand, "S-so glad you're here. M-makes dying a lot…lot easier."

The attempt at humor fell flat as Obi-Wan brushed back a few stubborn curls out of his face. "The Healers are going to fix you right up, Anakin, just be patient. You will be fine." He would _not _be fine, and they both knew it too. But Obi-Wan didn't want to believe that, and as long as Anakin still had a heartbeat, he would continue to believe that.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm dying, Master, I already know it. Y' don't have to pretend. And 'm sorry…so sorry I didn't listen to you when I was younger… i's my fault I'm leavin' you an' Padme. 'm so sorry, Master."

"Shhh, shh, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have been a better Master. I know you wanted Qui-Gon, and I'm sorry you got me instead."

"N-no, you were th' best Master in th' whole temple. I should've appreciated it more. B-ut as long as we're 'fessing everything, I n-need to tell you something."

Obi-Wan blinked back tear and gripped Anakin's hand like a lifeline. "You can tell me anything, padawan, I'm here."

Anakin gave a tiny grin at hearing his old title before becoming serious. "Obi-Wan…I…I love you. An' before you say something, no, not like a brother or somethin'. I love you, an' I always have, more than Padme. I..I jus' thought you should know before i's too late."

He was taken aback; did Anakin just say what he thought he did? "But…but you are married."

"N-never loved her 's much 's you. I jus' thought she was m' only chance for love, wha' with th' code an' all. I never thought you'd…" he trailed off, though Obi-Wan knew what he was trying to say. His heart swelled with joy and pain, for Anakin loved him back, but they could never act on those feelings.

"I…I love you too, Anakin. But it could never be, even if the circumstances were different. It's against the code, although considering the situation now…I still love you."

Anakin swallowed hard and smiled though tears. "Can…can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, Ani."

"A kiss." He pleaded, all wide eyes and pouty lips. Obi-Wan sighed; he hated denying the beautiful boy anything, but this…

"Anakin," he sighed, "You know that isn't possible."

Anakin's lower lip quivered dangerously, his blue, blue eyes dulling with each moment. "Please, Obi-Wan? Just one kiss before I…" he sobbed, unable to finished the thought, "I want to know what a true love's kiss feels like, just so I know in my life what it feels like to truly love someone."

That did it; everything Obi-Wan had just broke right then and there. He couldn't stop the tears; Anakin was breaking his heart, the poor boy just sounded so forlorn. Obi-Wan's heart, his soul—his very _life_ was shattering before his eyes with the death of this gift the Force had so graciously bestowed upon him.

"Okay, Anakin." He agreed, trying in vain to keep the tears back, "Okay." And with that, Obi-Wan leaned down, tangled his fingers in the soft curls in the nape of Anakin's neck and lifted his head to meet his lips.

Time seemed to stop in that moment, the moment they kissed for the first—and last—time. The Force seemed to explode around them in a shower of light and sound, a beautiful harmony of two souls entwining. Obi-Wan would never forget that moment. Anakin's lips were soft and dry, and so very sweet. He continued sobbing, though he never broke the kiss. Anakin brought his arms up around Obi-Wan's neck, and everything was just perfect. They held each other close and kissed, for Force-knows how long, unwilling to ever let go. But eventually they did, because Obi-Wan felt a slight nudge from the Force, as if to say, _It's time._

Anakin looked up at him with a calm expression, at peace with his fate. "I…I can hear the Force, Obi-Wan…it's calling to me…just like you always said it would…"

Obi-Wan choked back a sob as he unwillingly let go of Anakin's hand. "What is it saying?"

"It…it wants me to come home, Obi-Wan…it wants me to return now…"

"I don't want you too!" Obi-Wan burst into tear yet again. He'd thought he was prepared for this, but it was just as painful as Qui-Gon's leaving. "P-please don't leave-ve me, Anakin, please don't go! I love you. Please don't leave me like Qui-Gon did."

Anakin calmly reached out for his hand. "You need to let me go. I want to go, but I can't of you don't let me…"

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes, trying to be brave for his dying love. "I…I let you go, Anakin, I do even though I love you. Just…just be safe."

"Thank you. An' I love you too. I love you too…" Anakin trailed off as Obi-Wan held him close again, sobbing into his hair. He'd heard the expression, "I saw my life flash before my eyes" before, but now he really saw it. He saw a scared nine-year-old Anakin quivering in his arms during a thunderstorm. He saw the little boy's joyous expression as he swam for the first time, when he got his first lightsaber. He saw laughter and tears, arguments and hugs. Obi-Wan saw all of these things and more as Anakin's breathing slowed, his eyes fluttered closed and the bond began to dissolve, until a Healer came in and pulled him away.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin one last time, his heart constricting painfully. _Goodbye, my love._

**Ok, WOW, big time sadness angst in here. How I didn't make you cry TOO much! Lol, don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy ending…most of the time. Will Anakin die? Will he get better and get together with Obi-Wan? Will Obi-Wan ever become less awesome? Probably not. But tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Ani's dead….or is he? Yep, it's not over yet, folks! The happy ending is on its way…eventually.**

_I'm dying…_

_Don't leave me!_

_I'm sorry…_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_A kiss._

_Tears._

_He was gone._

Obi-Wan bolted upright in bed, gasping and shaking. He buried his head into his hands and groaned. Anakin continued to haunt him, even in his dreams. It had been nearly a week since Obi-Wan had last seen his dying friend, and though the Healers had not officially announced his death, he already knew what had happened. Anakin was gone, _gone_. Dead. Cold and lifeless, the sparkle that adorned shocking blue orbs diminished in unseeing eyes, the arrogant, charming smile never to grace his lips again.

Obi-Wan didn't want to believe it, but his heart screamed its truth.

He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. His nights were long and cold, silent save for the quiet whimpers that occasionally escaped his lips. The pictures of them together on the walls tormented him, as did the Anakin in his dreams—the one who was alive, well and in love. Where his smiling, laughing apprentice used to be, there was now a gaping, painful hole in his heart. Anakin was all he'd ever had—the only person who loved him, and whom he loved in return. Obi-Wan missed him so much.

There were times when Obi-Wan would lay on the couch or his bed, eyes closed, pretending to be living in his own fantasy land; anything to escape the cold, bleak days that were now his life. He pretended that Anakin had loved him for a while now, they were together and very much in love. Anakin wasn't in his life at that very moment because he was off on a mission; he'd be home soon. Obi-Wan nearly began to believe he would walk through the door any second, to greet him with a kiss and a smile, only to feel bitter disappointment as reality caught up to him.

Other times, he would feel ethereal lips pressed against his, a memory of the kiss they'd shared before the end. It had been sweet and tender, unhurriedly showing deep affection to the other. Chaste, for neither man wanted their first kiss to be one of lust and passion. All first kisses between lovers are meant to be slow, soft and quiet, sparking deep feelings and love. Indeed, a first kiss with one's true love is supposed to be the beginning of a long and happy relationship, and not one bestowed as a final goodbye.

Obi-Wan had sworn to himself that there would be no other, that Anakin would be the only one to hold his heart even in death.

He knew that any day now, the council would call to arrange a ceremony. As Anakin's former Master, it was Obi-Wan's job to say a speech and set an example to others who had lost a loved one. Of course, Yoda and Mace weren't bothering him with it now. All Masters who had done something unthinkable were given time to grieve, and Obi-Wan was one of them. He'd done something no Master should ever have to do.

He'd out lived his padawan.

The next morning, just one of many dismal and gloomy mornings, Obi-Wan received a call on his comlink from the Healers. Bant, specifically. She wanted him to come down to the Healer's Ward for something "very important". Probably to see Anakin's death records or something equally depressing.

And so the Jedi Master ambled down the very same marble hallway he had earlier that week, when he had been unaware of the tragedy that had been about to occur.

The reception area was much calmer and quieter than the last time he had been here; there were no distraught wives disrupting the peace this time. Bant was waiting for him like last time, only now, there was a smile on her face. Obi-Wan frowned; why would Bant be smiling? He soon got his answer.

"He's okay." Bant said before he even opened his mouth, "We got the medicine just in time. The surgery went fine and he's recovering nicely."

Obi-Wan was too shocked to say anything. Sudden relief flowed through him, washing away the doubts and despair and leaving behind a soft glow of happiness. Anakin was alive! He wouldn't be left alone now; Anakin would be there to love him, like he said. And Obi-Wan would love him back just as much. For once in his life, everything looked so much better. But then a thought nagged at him from the back of his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he hadn't meant to sound so accusing. It just sort of slipped out that way.

Bant sighed, "We didn't want to get your hopes up. Anakin just recently woke up, and before that we didn't know if he ever would. We thought it was best not to tell you until we were sure he would survive."

Obi-Wan nodded, no really paying that much attention. He was focused on the fact that Anakin was still alive.

"Can I see him now?"

"Of course, Obi. You know what room, right?"

Of _course_ he knew that room. He'd spent a good chunk of his time wondering at what had transpired there. Obi-Wan couldn't get there fast enough; he was so thrilled about seeing his love again…

The sound of giggling reached his ears as he approached the wide open door, and he stopped cold at the sight before him.

Padme. Padme was there, in the room, laughing with Anakin as the stole passionate kisses from one another. The Naboo senator was sitting on the edge of his bed—not really the edge, actually. She was practically on his lap—and Anakin had his arms around her, smiling and chuckling, very much in love. With her.

When he saw Anakin look at Padme, Obi-Wan's heart broke. He could easily see the way his eyes shined with love when he looked at her, and Obi-Wan knew there was no hope now. The pain medication the Healers had given Anakin must have had a very strong effect on him. The talk of love had been a lie, born of fear from death and need of comfort from a loved one. Thank the Force he didn't remember the kiss; Anakin surely would never be able to look him in the eye if it had.

Even though he accepted it, Obi-Wan still felt that Padme didn't deserve Anakin's love. No one did. The boy was a true gift of the Force, and anyone would be blessed to hold his affections. He tried to deny it, it only brought more pain. But Obi-Wan knew that the human part of him desperately wanted to be blessed like that. He wanted to make Anakin's eyes brighten when he walked into the room. He wanted Anakin to look at him with so much love the way the boy did Padme. He wanted Anakin to kiss him, to caress him, to make love to him and to wake up snuggled in his arms. He wanted _Anakin_. But Anakin did not want him.

Anakin wanted Padme; soft, delicate, beautiful Padme. Not Obi-Wan, who was indefinitely less soft and delicate, sixteen years his senior and much too prude. And if Obi-Wan truly loved him, he would do anything to make sure he was happy.

But then Anakin's gaze landed in him, and for just a second Obi-Wan saw something flicker in his eyes. Anger? Sadness? Longing? He couldn't tell; it was gone before he had a chance to decipher it. A smile lit up Anakin's eyes, and he returned it with one of his own—a false, tight, incredibly fake smile that Anakin could see right through, though he misread it as concern for his friend.

Padme gave him a small smile, though Obi-Wan could see she was annoyed at the interruption, a slight hint of jealousy in her eyes for her husband's sudden interest in the intruder. Obi-Wan bowed slightly, then turned his attention back to Anakin.

"I should have known you were too stubborn to die." He teased. Anakin mock-glared at him as he sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thought you'd get rid of me that easily, huh? Well, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Right. And they're called Healers and medicine."

Anakin laughed and clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, much to the aggravation of Padme. "Hey, I'm not the only one who's been in this situation, Master. Need I remind you of that little incident with the gundarks?"

"Must you keep bringing that up?" Obi-Wan sighed, "It was your fault anyway."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Master."

The Jedi Master in question chuckled before sobering. "How are you feeling?"

Anakin shrugged, that crazy half-grin Obi-Wan was so used to on his face. "Better. Not dead. That's something, right?"

"Other than scaring me and almost giving me a heart attack? Yes. Honestly, Anakin, you must warn me next time you almost die."

Padme cleared her throat before Anakin could respond. "Ani, darling, isn't there something we _must_ discuss with Obi-Wan?" she asked in a sickly sweat tone, batting her eyelashes like some sort of failing seductress. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Master, Padme has to leave for Naboo tonight, and the Healers are insisting I'm not allowed to be left alone in my quarters…something about the time we burned down the kitchen—"

"_You_ burned down the kitchen, padawan." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Whatever! Would you mind if I stayed with you until Padme returns? I promise I won't burn anything again."

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "You always say that, and you _always_ manage to set off the smoke detector. But yes, I am fine with you staying for a few days. Just promise me…no droids this time?"

"Maybe."

Obi-Wan was about to make a sharp remark, but then Padme cut in (again) with a clap of her hands. "Great! I'll bring Anakin by tonight—"

"Haja, Padme, I'm not a child, I can walk on my own."

"—and be back in two weeks. Now, I don't want to keep you from your important…er…council duties, Master Kenobi." She smiled sweetly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan barely kept from gagging at her tone; _Master_ Kenobi didn't have anything he needed to do, and Padme knew it. He had the sneaking suspicion she knew about the kiss…maybe a nosy Healer? It didn't matter. Obi-Wan could tell by Anakin's expression that even he thought his wife was being a…a bitch. He nodded and wished Anakin well before heading off, smirking.

**Wooh! Slight happy ending, but I promise for all y'all Ani/Obi shippers that more romance is on the way! Along with another problem…in the form of Padme. What's new? **

**Please please PLEASE review! I live off of them! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, if there's something you want to see in the next chapter, etc. etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another update on this! Lol, I bet you thought I'd given up, huh? Nuh-uh. I just got preoccupied with Captured Heart…please, if you like this slash angle, can you read that one too? It would really mean a lot. ^.^ thanks!**

**Also, if you haven't already taken my suggestion and checked out materofyaoi's stories, especially Light in the Darkness, then I seriously suggest you do. I mean, have you SEEN the review he left for the last chapter? Dude cracks me up! :D So please, please join the** **Anti-Padme/AniObi Forever ** Association or the APAOFBA for short. Masterofyaoi and I are the founders so we can squeeze you into the club if you want ;-)**

"I'll be fine, Padme. This is Obi-Wan we're talking about, not a separatist."

Anakin sighed at his wife's incredibly annoying insistence that she had to walk him _everywhere_, including the turbolift, and four doors down the third hallway of quarters. She'd been hovering ever since he'd first woken up (he later found out that she'd insisted on being the first thing he saw when he woke up), and had gotten especially clingy after a certain Healer that had a grudge against Anakin told her about what had happened when Obi-Wan visited. Anakin denied it, saying that he was married and Obi-Wan was just his friend.

Then the Healer got a security recording.

Padme had flown into a rampage, accusing Anakin of hating her and their unborn children (who hadn't even been conceived yet), kicking tables and chairs and throwing sharp medical instruments at him (which he deflected with the Force). Anakin finally managed to calm her down by telling her that the medication he was given was known to cause hallucinations, he didn't even remember it, and that his Master only kissed him because he probably wanted to comfort his dying friend.

It had worked, for the most part. But Anakin knew she still had her suspicions. And he couldn't help but wonder…was it true? Did Obi-Wan only say those things because he was dying? Anakin knew his friend definitely cared about him, but did he _love_ him?

He'd been battling with these emotions for five years now, ever since that mission to Tarnok, one of the wettest planets there was, when he was eighteen. Obi-Wan had looked so gorgeous in the rain, and Anakin found himself staring at his Master at all hours, aching to kiss him. But he knew Obi-Wan would never break that Code, and so he had married Padme instead. A decision he came to regret as soon as the ban on attachments was lifted.

Padme had insisted on announcing their marriage, while Anakin just wanted to get a divorce and go straight to Obi-Wan. But there was Padme and all her social media buzz and whatnot.

He had tried to make their relationship work. Force, had he tried. He'd given Padme all the love and desire a man could, had done her favors, given her gifts, taken her to romantic getaways…and not one of those had ever raised his love for her. In fact, it just seemed to make his wife _more_ clingy. It wasn't that he _hated_ Padme; on the contrary, she was a good friend but—that was it. There was no passion in his heart for her. He most definitely preferred Obi-Wan more.

After many hugs and kisses and tearful goodbyes on Padme's  
part, he was finally alone. _Thank the Force, _he thought_, I needed a break from that psychopath._ Anakin let himself in to Obi-Wan's quarters using the access code his Master never changed.

Anakin sighed with relief; his spirits were immediately lifted as the familiar settings and Force-presence surrounded him. "Master!" he called out to the other room, sensing his former Master nearby.

Obi-Wan appeared from the doorway to the kitchen, looking at his friend in surprise. "Anakin! I hadn't known you were coming so soon. Please, sit down; you need rest, my friend, after that scare you gave us all."

_I don't need rest, I need you…_ Anakin banished the thought from his mind with a smile as he plopped down on the well-worn couch. "Aw, c'mon, Master, you should've known I'm too stubborn to die."

"Indeed I should have, as I seem to recall already saying in the Healer's Ward?" Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow and chuckled as he sat down next to his former apprentice with far more grace, handing him a mug of hot tea. Anakin took a deep swig and grinned; Obi-Wan made tea just the way he liked it.

"Yeah, well, _you_ need to have more faith in my ability to survive anything."

"Even being mauled by a rancor, thrown from a speeder from just inside a gravity shield and having the planet explode?"

"Ehhh, maybe that's a little much."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Oh, you'd find a way, I'm sure. Will I never be rid of you?"

"Not likely."

"Blast." The two men laughed and relaxed in each other's presence, though both were a bit uncomfortable after what had happened a week ago. Being so close to Anakin, his emotions running high mixed with the giddy relief he felt for just having his former padawan alive, Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Anakin was—his adorable brunette curls, shimmering tan skin and his eyes…Obi-Wan could spend a million years doing nothing but stare into those expressive blue eyes…he shifted uncomfortably. Anakin was _married_, Force dammit! That damn medication had him hallucinating the feelings he felt towards his former Master.

Anakin found himself watching Obi-Wan's every move, studying him; how he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled, the delicate, cat-like elegance he managed to weave into ordinary conversation. The Jedi Knight felt his heart flutter every time he _looked_ at Obi-Wan—which was quite often, considering how close the two friends were sitting right next to each other. He couldn't help but wonder if his Master had feelings for him too...if that kiss had even a fraction of the passion imbued in it that was real emotion, Anakin would bet his lightsaber that meant something…

And suddenly his lips were on Obi-Wan's. He heard his Master gasp, but he didn't pull away. Anakin's heart swelled with joy and love, with just that fact. He shifted slightly so now he was on top of Obi-Wan, tangling one hand into his hair, threading the fingers of his other hand through Obi-Wan's. Anakin frowned as his Master suddenly jerked away, annoyed at the sudden interference in their relationship.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the older man asked breathlessly, his face flushed a light pink. Anakin thought he looked adorable when his cheeks got all warm.

"Acting on the feelings we discussed earlier. I thought you already agreed?"

So he _did_ remember! The feelings _were_ real! Obi-Wan couldn't help the flash of excitement that coursed through him, yet the feeling of unease remained. "We—we did, but I thought you were just hallucinating!"

Anakin pulled away, remorseful. "So…you do regret it."

"No, Anakin, I never said—"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I thought….well, I thought you meant it."

"Anakin, I—"

"It's fine. You don' have to say anything, it's my fault we're in this mess—"

Anakin was cut off by a set of soft lips pressing against his own. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, but by the time he did, Obi-Wan had pulled away.

"I _did_ mean it." He said, a smile in his eyes. Then his expression turned serious. "But you know we can't start a relationship. Anakin, you are a married man. That is a commitment you cannot break."

"But I—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders, "You promised your heart to this woman. You _swore_ to spend the rest of your life with her. If you break that promise, you would be breaking her heart." Obi-Wan didn't mention how Anakin would break _his_ heart by staying with Padme. With Anakin married, there was no chance for them now; that ship had taken off.

Anakin looked at him with pleading eyes. Force, the effect the boy had on him. "I would be breaking my heart by staying with her. Don't you see, Obi-Wan? It's always been you." He kissed him again, tenderly. Obi-Wan kissed back, reluctantly pulling away a few seconds later, giving Anakin the saddest look he'd ever seen cross his Master's features.

"I can't. Not when you're married. Not when there is someone else. I won't be the person you're cheating on your wife with. You have to choose."

Anakin placed both hands on either side of Obi-Wan's face and looked deep in his eyes, putting every ounce of expression into his words. "I. Choose. You."

**Mwahaha cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update a lot faster next time. Workin on the next chapter now. And I totally owe a certain someone some yaoiness in it so it shall be done!**


End file.
